The Fate of a Warrior
by DragonBat362
Summary: What happened to Suki after that freeze-frame in Appa's Lost Days?


"Don't you know fans just make flames stronger?"

Brushing off those taunting words, Suki charged the Fire Nation princess, shield in one hand and fan in the other. As they drew closer, she prepared to throw it, but the princess struck first with a bright blue fire blast. Suki deflected it with her shield, but the force of the blast caused her to stumble and drop her guard. Before she could act, the princess cupped her hands and launched a massive fireball at her.

Everything went black.

For what seemed like an eternity, Suki watched her final moments play out in front of her over and over again. The green shapes of her fellow warriors all lying motionless on the ground, the gloomy, dark-clothed girl and the peppy acrobatic girl standing over them. The sadistic smirk of the Fire Nation princess, staring at her like a predator about to strike down its prey. The single thought that had flashed through her mind a mere moment before that fireball had struck her.

' _Will I ever see Sokka again?_ '

Eventually, the images faded for good and Suki felt herself return to her body. She opened to her eyes to near darkness, the only illumination coming from a single sinister-looking candle lamp hanging above. Her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and she could see the three dark grey walls of a prison cell surrounding her, as well as the outline of a metal door directly across from her position. Her arms were raised over her head, the feel of cold metal on her wrists confirmed her suspicion that they were indeed shackled to the wall.

The only thing that she couldn't explain was the deep chill she was feeling all over her body. Suki looked down. Her Kyoshi dress and armor were gone, leaving her in only her bra and underwear. Brave as she was, Suki couldn't stop herself from blushing in the dim light. Not only was she sure this wasn't standard prison protocol (even for the Fire Nation), but she had a sinking sensation of who'd been the one to commit this particular act. As if defeating her hadn't been enough of a victory.

Suddenly, the door of her cell opened. In the doorway stood three figures, their features hidden by darkness. Suki knew who they were before the lead even opened her mouth.

"Good," Azula said, "You're awake. I was hoping to see you before we go."

"Where are the other warriors?" Suki asked.

"Currently on their way to a Fire Nation prison. You on the other hand, are going somewhere special."

There was a hint of sadistic pleasure in her delivery of that last line, but Suki paid it no mind. Even after everything they'd done to her, she wasn't about to let herself appear weak or frightened.

"Do your worst to me," she said bravely. "It doesn't matter. You'll never find the Avatar. Right now, he's in the safest city of Earth, Ba Sing Se. You'll never get to him."

"Oh, I think we will," Azula said, her voice stirring with an unsettling amount of confidence. "And it's all thanks to you."

They stepped forward into the candlelight and Suki's bravery immediately turned to shock.

All three of them were dressed as Kyoshi warriors, makeup and all. To add insult to injury, Suki recognized the crown-like headband sitting above the princess's piercing, golden eyes.

It was her's. Azula was wearing her armor.

"It's funny," she stated smugly. "For a tribe of warriors, you were pretty easy to beat. Maybe if you'd put as much effort into your into your training as you did your fashion sense, you might have actually stood a chance."

Ty-Lee giggled at her friend's remark. Mai merely rolled her eyes, clearly uncomfortable with her new look. Suki could do nothing, but stare in horror.

"Come on girls," Azula said. "We've got a boat to catch."

As they turned and walked out of her cell, Suki fell into a panicked frenzy; struggling, flailing, and thrashing against her restraints like a caged animal in an attempt to free herself.

"NOOOO-!"

The cell door slammed shut and the sound of footsteps faded, leaving the prison in a dark silence.


End file.
